The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated fuel atomising and metering valve for a fuel supply device of a motor vehicle internal combustion engine.
This type of valve comprises a body within which are housed an annular electromagnet, a tubular core disposed within the electromagnet and a shutter member movable between a closure position in which it closes at least once fuel injection orifice and an open position in which the passage through this orifice is left open. The shutter member is fixed to a tubular armature which can be attracted by the core when the electromagnet is excited.
Known valves of the type briefly described have been of a rather large size and are constructionally rather complex, and therefore expensive, both because of the shape of the various parts and members of which they are made and because of the manner in which these parts are connected together.